


Yamakenhina drabbles

by sever77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77





	1. Noticed

 Yamaguchi was too busy cheering his team to notice Kenma, he knew from Suga that he was an important part of Nekoma's team composition, but he looked like any other setter to Yamaguchi. His attention was caught when another spike landed on their side of the court and he didn't think back on Kenma.

After practice, he often sawing Hinata texting instead of changing, one day he curiously asked him. Kenma. Hinata's face had lit up and he'd started talking about him. Yamaguchi didn't want to be rude, so he listened. And learnt.

He agreed to come with Hinata on a sleepover next time they went to Tokyo, with Kenma. He'd promised they'd play games and watch movies and “You don't have to worry, I'll sort out everything.”

 


	2. Boyfriends

 Hinata was wearing Kenma's underwear on his head. Kenma couldn't be bothered to chase him, Yamaguchi, however.

“Stop, you little orange-haired child!”

Hinata was running around the house, over furniture and around Yamaguchi's futon, cackling.

“I'm not orange haired any more! I've got,” he brought it down over his eyes to check, “purple hair!”

After what Kenma described as 'a lot of running', they were exhausted, Yamaguchi was able to reclaim the underwear and triumphantly placed it on Kenma's head. He was too tired to realise that wasn't where it was supposed to be. Hinata snuggled up beside Kenma, wrapping his arms around him. Yamaguchi looked away, awkwardly, they'd invited him, but he was still only really teammates with Hinata, well, after the mario kart, he felt like he knew them better, but that wasn't enough.

Later in the week, they were at a coffee shop and Hinata gave Yamaguchi his proposition, he would be added the boyfriend pile, if he wanted to, he could kiss them, go out on dates, buy them presents, all the things he'd get odd looks for doing as a friend. He agreed, with the requirement of watching a movie together to seal the deal. Kenma chose _Mamma Mia,_ Yamaguchi, who would soon be called Tadashi, spent the movie eating popcorn and investigating Hinata's arm.

 


	3. Long Distance

Hinata was over at Yamaguchi's, they were playing a game with Kenma together. Hinata was hugging him with his legs. His parents had been impressed that he had another friend, that had hurt, he was expected to only have one friend. Then Hinata was asking where he was, he'd got lost. They heard Kenma respond through the game under his breath, “Shōyō's always lost, whenever we go anywhere in Tokyo.” That made Yamaguchi chuckle and Hinata blush.

Kenma went to sleep early, he had an exam in the morning, so Hinata suggested they watch another movie, _Jaws_ this time. Yamaguchi accidentally fell asleep so Hinata got to observe him with wide eyes. He woke up after the movie finished to crawl to his bed and collapse before he could make sure Hinata had a futon.

When Yamaguchi woke in the morning, Hinata had already woken up, ate breakfast and rode off to school. He had a text from Kenma, _Shōyō told me you sleep like a princess. ;D_ Yamaguchi smiled, it was a nice message to get, especially when he was used to Tsukki being the only one texting him, with his one word responses.


	4. Little Sister

The next time they were together was when Nekoma visited Karasuno for some practice games with their new teams. He noticed Kenma and Hinata blowing kisses and winking suggestively at each other during the match, to Kageyama's disgust. Suga was delighted that Hinata had someone he could play his best for, if he wasn't already. Nekoma won all the matches, again, which made Hinata happy, at least. Once they finished the last game, Yamaguchi walked up to Kenma, picked him up off the floor and kissed him on the mouth. He hummed, like kissing him was charging his batteries.

Kenma was still smiling when they made it to Hinata's house. They spent the next hour taking turns trying to teach Kenma to dance, while the other took photos for later. Then Natsu found out Shōyō had visitors and convinced Yamaguchi to let her braid his hair while Kenma filled in some colouring books she placed in front of him and Hinata just watched from the sofa, proud of them all.

Natsu said they should play cops and robbers, it ended up being a competition of who could die the most dramatically when Natsu shot them. She ran squealing away to her room when Hinata came back as a zombie cop, with his vampire friends that he insisted were currently sleeping in coffins.

 


	5. Last Day Together

Yamaguchi woke up to see Kenma playing on his PSP with his arms around Hinata, who was sitting in front of him, their heads on each other's shoulders. He smiled. They stayed like that for a while, Yamaguchi playing on his PSP until breakfast. They ate with Natsu there, Kenma was compact with his arms, Hinata was explosive as always and Yamaguchi was politely listening to Natsu's description of her dream. Hinata said it could be the work of aliens (ooh wee ooh), Yamaguchi supported the idea, “They came down and thought your hair was so interesting they gave you that dream.” Kenma nodded.

Then they had more practice games and were free for the afternoon. Hinata took them to where he worked at an ice-cream shop and bought some for them, then they walked around the shops, hands linked. Yamaguchi found a shirt he looked good in and bought it and Kenma found a classic game he didn't have yet. They went to a park and sat on the grass, looking for shapes in the clouds and occasionally kissing.

Then Kenma had to go back to Tokyo with the rest of the team, he made sure to say goodbye to Natsu first, and got a drawing of all four of them to take to Tokyo. He picked it up, smiling for her sake. That night, they played games together, Kenma told them that Kuroo was jealous of the drawing. They planned more sleepovers at Hinata's for when Kenma finished university, Yamaguchi was beaming in his room.

 


End file.
